Jak Haigo
Jak Haigo is the main protagonist of the Jak and Daxter series. Starting out mute and going on many smaller adventures, he later ventured into the future with Daxter, Keira Hagai, and Samos Hagai, where he was experimented on for almost two years by Dark Eco, and drastically changed. Over the course of the series he has fought and defeated many strong opponents, including Gol Acheron, Maia Acheron, Baron Praxis, Errol, Metal Kor, Cyber Errol, Count Veager, the Dark Makers, Mizo, the Ghost Pirates, and many others, and even uncovered the truth about the Precursors, and found the last three remaining Precursors inside of the Catocombs. He is currently the King of Haven City, as well as the head of the Leauge of Freedom, in this ongoing war against the Metal Head leigons. Appearance Jak's appearance varies over the course of the series; however, his clothing maintains the basic pattern of blue tunic and off-white trousers. The metal plate on his left shoulder remains in-tact for every act . Except for Jak X: Combat Racing, he has a steel ring in the center of his chest held up by three leather straps (except for The Lost Frontier which is held by just two). He has a lean, muscular, yet athletic build, as well as yellow-green hair and cerulean blue eyes. He has long and pointy ears, common to most humans in Jak and Daxter's universe. He also wears goggles and a bandanna wrapped around his neck in every game. The most noticeable change in Jak's appearance from game-to-game is often his hair, which has ranges from spiky and long to short and rough, in addition to the appearance of his goatee seen in Jak II and onwards, and a possible mustache and beard which can be toggled in The Lost Frontier. Jak grows in both height and mass as the series progresses. It is unknown if Jak grows taller in The Lost Frontier, though, subjectively, he does gain noticeable body mass. Personality ak changes notably as a character over the course of the series. During The Precursor Legacy, he is presented as brave and curious, willing to step into dangerous situations given the need. The most notable feature of his personality in the beginning was his apparent mutism. In Jak II, he breaks away from his mutism, and after being subject to dark eco treatments for two years at the hands of Baron Praxis, his main basis becomes revenge, and he became angry and reckless—this is exacerbated by the presence of dark eco in his body. He also takes some enjoyment in killing metal heads and a fondness for guns.[11] Nonetheless, Jak does retain some heroic personality traits. In Jak 3, where he gained light eco powers to balance the dark eco, he becomes less angry and mature; which was further aided by the death of his father later on. In Jak X: Combat Racing, he turned into somewhat of a relaxed character, though his final encounter with Mizo shows that the anger still exists under a calmer exterior. History Before the start of the series, Jak lived in Haven City as a child, and for an undetermined amount of years was just wandering the streets, orphaned, until he was found by the Shadow. His father, who was the previous ruler of Haven City, was exiled by from the city to the Unforgiving Wasteland by Baron Praxix, which allowed Count Veager; the latter wanted to harness Jak's Eco Powers for his experiments, but Jak managed to escape from Veager's grasp, which allowed him to eventaully be found by the Underground. After the Metal Head Leader, or Metal Kor, was killed, the Shadow, or Samos, had to take young Jak through the rift ring into the past, so that he could grow up and come back to his own time one day to defeat Metal Kor once again. To this end, they arrived in Sandover Village--which sould later go on to become a section of Haven City, and then Dead Town, where he persoanlly raised Jak, leading up to the events of Act 1. Plot Act 1: Green Sage's Hut As the main character, Jak is first seen in Sandover Village at the docks on a Speed Boat with Daxter. Act 2: Blue Sage's Hut Act 3: Red Sage's Hut Act 4: Yellow Sage's Hut Act 5: Daxter Act 6 Act 7 Act 8 Act 9 Act 10 Act 11 Act 12: Green Eco Cup Act 13: Blue Eco Cup Act 14: Red Eco Cup Act 15: Yellow Eco Cup Act 16: Lost Frontier Act 17 Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Acrobatic Abilities Weapon Master Jet Board Master Keen Intellect Strategist Enhanced Physical Strength Vehicle Master Personal Abilities Dark Jak Light Jak Cosmic Jak Eco Channeling Yellow Eco Channeling Red Eco Channeling Blue Eco Channeling Green Eco Channeling Light Eco Channeling Dark Eco Channeling Eco Production Yellow Eco Production Red Eco Production Blue Eco Production Green Eco Production Light Eco Production Dark Eco Production Quotes *(Jak finally wakes up and, with eyes filled with rage, speaks for the first time in the series) "I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!" *(To Kor) "You look like a reasonably smart man. I want some information. Where the hell am I?" *(To Kor) "I was just a quest in the good Baron's prison?" *(About his newfound powers) "Something's happening to me.....something he did.....I can't control it....." *(Once reaching the underground) "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us. Um.....are you.....Torn?" *(To Torn) "We wanna see the Shadow." *(To Torn) "You were a Krimson Guard? Oh.....guess that explains your 'charming' sense of humor." *(To Torn) "Outside the city? What abut the security walls?" *(To Torn) "Yeah. I'm sure he's loosing lots of sleep over this armpit of a city. We've done what you've asked. Now when do we see the Shadow?" *(To Torn) "That's fine. I want the Baron to know that it's ME who's hurting him." *(To Daxter) "Metalheads in the city? Why're the guards giving them Eco?" *(To Torn) "We saw something odd while tortching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with Eco to a gorup of Metal Heads!" *(To Daxter) "Don't forget to ask....." *(To Krew) "WE did you a favor, now it's YOUR turn. Why is the Baron giving Eco to Metal Heads?"( *(To Krew) "Can't say that I have." *(To Krew) "Kill Metal Heads? Get Toys? Sounds good to me." *(To Sig) "Let's do it." *(To Krew) "I bet you've hatched another brilliant plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So, who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" *(To Krew) "We're not doing anything until you tell us why the Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces." *(To Krew) "Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" *(To Krew) "Daxter and I will clear your sewers.....and, I haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return." *(To Torn) "That's not OUR problem!" *(To Vin) "Hey, are you Vin!? We're here to help! Torn sent us!" *(To Vin) "Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" *(To Vin) "If you want you can stay here and be metal meat, but Daxter and I are leaving before those monsters get back." *(To Mechanic) "Uh, hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" *(To Mechanic) "Is there anything we can do?" *(To Mechanic) "OK, sorry!" *(To Mechanic) "We beat the stadium challenge." *(To Mechanic) "You don't like us, do you?" *(To Mechanic) "Looks like you've won a few races. Isn't true that the city champion gets to tour the palace? Can you get me into the palace? Yeah, I'm a real fan of the Baron." *(To Torn) "Did you say she?" *(To Mysterious Girl) "Easy, Torn asked us to help you." *(To Mysterious Girl) "What is it?" *(To Mysterious Girl) "Your names Ashelin, huh?" *(To Vin) "I've got a few surprises for those Metal Heads." *(To Onin) "But we've never met before." *(To Onin) "So what do we need to know?" *(To Vin) "Vin, buddy.....we need a favor." *(To Vin) "We need you to switch on the access elevator to one of the palace's support towers." *(To Vin) "Well, if it's too hard for you I understand. Power stuff can be tricky." *(To Vin) "Vin.....you're a genius!" * Trivia *It is unknown whether or not this advertisement was official, but Jak may "sponsor" Levi Jeans, as seen in a CG render for Jak X: Combat Racing. *Jak appears to be left handed according to multiple Jak X cutscenes, a poster of Jak 3, as well as his Dark Bomb attack being a left hand attack. *Jak appeared as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked. *Jak appeared in Hot shot's Golf FORE! with Daxter as his caddy. *Along with being a costume in LittleBigPlanet 1, 2'', and ''Karting, he is also part of DLC in the game ModNation Racers. *In the affiliated game series Ratchet & Clank, many of the billboards would have pictures of Jak and Daxter, and Ratchet's Holovision in Endako appears with Jak and Daxter on it. More pictures of Jak and Daxter appear on planet Damosel, where, upon collecting a certain gadget, Ratchet and Clank will also perform one of Jak and Daxter's collectible dances from The Precursor Legacy. *Jak (along with Daxter) appeared in [http://thelastofus.wikia.com/wiki/ The Last of Us], another video game created by Naughty Dog Inc., in the form of a piñata, and a board game. There were also easter eggs including the name of a coffee shop "Java Jak Coffee Cart", and a poster for a man named "Jack Sullivinsky" (also a reference to Victor Sullivin from Uncharted). References #↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 Naughty Dog. Jak X: Combat Racing (Unlockable purchase from the secrets menu). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 2 (2005). Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ Naughty Dog. Jak 3 (Act 3: The Universe Calls). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2012). Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ 3.0 3.1 Naughty Dog. Jak 3 (Act 3: Find My Son...). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2012). Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ Naughty Dog. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (game). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2012). Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ IMDb, site. Jak II (Video Game 2003) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb. Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ IMDb, site. Jak 3 (Video Game 2004) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb. Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ IMDb, site. Jak X: Combat Racing (Video Game 2005) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb. Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ IMDb, site. The Lost Frontier (Video Game 2009) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb. Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ Wikipedia, Jak. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jak_(Jak_and_Daxter)#Jak. Retrieved 5 March 2014. #↑ 10.0 10.1 Naughty Dog. Jak 3 (game). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2012). Retrieved 3 November 2012. #↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 11.5 11.6 Naughty Dog. Jak II (game). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2012). Retrieved 3 November 2012. #↑ Zembillas, Charles. Jak and Daxter - The Animation Academy. Retrieved 3 November 2013. #↑ 13.0 13.1 Naughty Dog. The Last of Us (in game easter eggs). Sony Computer Entertainment. PlayStation 3 (2013). Retrieved 13 December 2013. #↑ 14.0 14.1 The Last of Us, IGN. Easter Eggs - The Last of Us Wiki Guide - IGN. Retrieved 13 December 2013.